Harrison James Black-Potter
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: Es el quinto año de Harry y los cambios anuncian tiempos de guerra. Con Voldemort de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos, Sirius no está dispuesto a seguir cediendo ante otros, menos cuando podría salvar a su familia. Es hora de que un nuevo Señor Black ocupe su lugar, y los Black no se dejan manipular. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mundo mágico al verdadero Harry? Clasificado M por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry había estado nervioso el último par de días y sus amigos no habían logrado averiguar por qué. Lo que le preocupaba era Sirius. El día anterior no lo había visto en absoluto y temía que lo odiara, a pesar de que hacía dos días le hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Hacía dos días que Sirius y Remus lo habían encerrado en el salón a solas con ellos y lo habían persuadido para que les contara todo sobre sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts y el trato que los Dursley le habían dado, ya que había llegado a Grimmauld Place con varios moretones que su camisa tapaba en su mayoría.

Su padrino y Remus le habían confesado su preocupación por él y le habían prometido que nada de lo que les dijera haría que dejaran de quererle y, finalmente, el adolescente había cedido y les había contado todo detalladamente.

Ambos magos habían estado furiosos con los Dursley y con Dumbledore por haberlo dejado con ellos y lo habían consolado. Al final del día, los tres estaban emocionalmente agotados, pero también se habían vuelto aún más cercanos. Harry había sentido que tenía una familia propia.

Pero al día siguiente, su padrino no había aparecido para nada y, cuando llamó a la puerta de su habitación nadie contestó. Remus había estado fuera de la casa y no pudo preguntarle qué le ocurría a Sirius porque cuando el licántropo llegó él ya estaba dormido.

Nadie en la casa había vuelto a ver a Sirius hasta esa mañana y cuando había mirado hacia Harry, había parecido bastante ansioso, nervioso y preocupado. Harry había empezado a creer que realmente Sirius iba a abandonarlo por lo que les había contado.

En ese momento estaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, observando a Ron y Hermione jugar al ajedrez y tratando en vano de escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo. Pero su atención se vio atraída por otra voz que lo llamó desde la puerta.

―Harry, ¿podemos hablar, por favor?

Harry miró a su padrino con esperanza y algo de temor antes de asentir. Se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione, pero los dos últimos recibieron una extraña mirada de Remus.

―A solas.―dijo el hombre lobo con una voz que nunca había usado contra ellos.

Harry enarcó una ceja y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos de que se quedaran allí, a lo que Ron se encogió de hombros antes de continuar la partida de ajedrez. Siguió a los dos adultos fuera de la cocina y por las escaleras hasta la que debía de ser la habitación de Sirius.

El cuarto era igual que el resto de la casa, pero había una bandera de Gryffindor, fotos de motos y de chicas muggle en biquini que hicieron a Harry admirar el descaro de su padrino. El muchacho trató de ocultar una sonrisa y Remus le guiñó un ojo. Unos momentos después, su atención se vio atraída por una foto colocada en la pared junto a la cama.

En la foto podía verse a cuatro jóvenes de su edad riendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un chico bajito y regordete miraba con admiración a dos de sus compañeros, que reían sosteniéndose el uno al otro por los hombros. Uno de ellos se pasaba la mano por el pelo negro revuelto y el otro se apartaba un mechón de su largo y ondulado pelo negro mientras sonreía encantadoramente y guiñaba uno de sus ojos grises. El último de los adolescentes miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa amable y un brillo pícaro en los ojos que dejaba claro que él también pertenecía al grupo. Era alto, con los ojos color ámbar y el pelo castaño claro.

―Esa nos la sacamos a finales de nuestro quinto año, poco después de los TIMOS.

Harry miró a Remus y asintió en señal de que lo había oído. Cuando miró a su padrino, vio que hacía extraños movimientos con su varita y murmuraba por lo bajo. Decidió no interrumpir y preguntar cando acabara, pero una vez más Remus se adelantó.

―Son salas y hechizos de privacidad.

―Y algunos otros para impedir que nos molesten hasta que hayamos acabado.―añadió Sirius.

Remus tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama con dosel y Sirius se dejó caer sobre ella invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Sobre qué queríais hablar?

―Hum, verás, Harry… Sé que todo lo que vamos a contarte hoy es difícil de creer, pero tú eres la persona con más derecho a saberlo y no voy a ocultarte nada por mucho que Dumbledore no quiera que lo sepas. Yo soy tu tutor y yo decidiré qué necesitas o no saber.―declaró Sirius.

― ¿Y qué es lo que Dumbledore cree que no necesito saber?―preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―Muchas cosas.―susurró Sirius con amargura.

Harry miró a su padrino preocupado por su tono de voz, pero no dijo nada.

―Verás, Harry, todos te hemos hablado un poco de James y Lily.―comenzó el hombre lobo lentamente mirando de reojo a su amigo.―Sé que te han dicho lo buenas personas que eran, lo valientes que ambos fueron y lo mucho que se querían.

―Y no nos malinterpretes, eso era cierto, pero el amor de James y Lily era algo así como el cariño que hay entre hermanos.―dijo Sirius provocando que Harry lo mirara confundido.―Sí, James y Lily se querían mucho, pero no de la manera que todos creen.

―Pero, mi padre estaba enamorado de mi madre, todo el mundo lo dice.

―Deberías haber aprendido de los periódicos que no lo que todos dicen es siempre cierto.―lo regañó Remus suavemente.―Claro que James tuvo un breve enamoramiento de Lily, pero al final se le pasó.―Harry miró al hombre con asombro.―Aun así, eso es algo que yo no sabía, nadie lo sabía. Excepto Sirius.

―Pero si mis padres no se amaban, ¿por qué se casaron? ¿Y por qué… por qué… yo…?

―Oh, Harry, tú naciste de dos personas que se querían, te lo aseguro.―dijo Remus interpretando correctamente los tartamudeos del chico.―Nunca he conocido a nadie que se amara tanto y que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer tanto el uno por el otro.

―Pero vosotros acabáis de decir…

―Sé lo que hemos dicho, Harry, escucha… James y Lily no se querían de esa manera.―murmuró Sirius sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas.―Pero sí había un merodeador que estaba enamorado de Lily. Tienes que entender que estábamos en guerra, Harry. Había pocas personas en las que podíamos confiar y muchas familias obsesionadas con la pureza de sangre. Por ejemplo, la mía.

―Sirius, no entiendo qué…

―Sólo escúchalo, Harry. No tardarás en entender. Por favor, espera a que te lo expliquemos todo.

―Mira, Harry, yo… yo amaba a tu madre.―Harry miró a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder creerlo.―Sí, la amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo. Lily y yo comenzamos a salir a principios de nuestro sexto año, después de que yo me escapara de esta casa y me fuera a vivir con James. Al principio, no creíamos que lo nuestro funcionaría, pero poco a poco nos íbamos enamorando más y más. Solo James conocía nuestra relación y se comprometió a no decir nada.

―Te estás preguntando por qué lo ocultaron, ¿verdad?―comentó Remus, a lo que el chico asintió.

―Eran tiempos difíciles, Harry, pero aún más para mí. Acababa de abandonar a mi familia, considerada una de las más oscuras de toda Gran Bretaña y que contaba con varios mortífagos y partidarios de Voldemort. Y eran puristas de sangre. Si descubrían que estaba saliendo con una nacida de muggles, tendrían más motivos para ir a por nosotros. Tu madre aceptó casarse conmigo, ―confesó con dolor evidente en su voz.―pero habíamos decidido que lo mejor era esperar a que acabara la guerra. James era la tapadera perfecta para que los dos nos viéramos tan a menudo, así que dejamos corriera el rumor de que ellos dos estaban saliendo y nunca lo desmentimos.

―Entonces, no estaban saliendo, pero ¿cómo acabaron…?

―Paciencia, Harry, ya llegamos.―lo riñó de nuevo Remus con cariño.

―Poco después de haber comenzado el rumor, ―continuó Sirius apretando un poco la mano de Harry.―tu madre y yo nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada. De mi hijo, Harry. De ti.

Harry miró a Sirius, aturdido como si lo hubieran golpeado y completamente pálido. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin lograr que saliera ningún sonido.

―Sé que es difícil de creer, Harry. A mí también me costó creerlo, pero es cierto.―dijo el hombre lobo mirándolo con preocupación.

―Pero yo… me parezco a… todos dicen… y he visto fotos…

―Cierto, te pareces a James, demasiado, ¿no te parece?―lo interrumpió Remus suavemente.

―Verás, Harry, como ya he dicho antes eran tiempos difíciles y mi familia habría ido a por nosotros. Decidimos que, hasta que la guerra terminara, dejaríamos que todos pensaran que eras hijo de James. Cuando todo acabara, ellos se divorciarían, Lily y yo nos casaríamos y podríamos quitarte el glamour. Pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad…―dijo Sirius mirando al infinito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Entonces, mi padre no… quiero decir, James no era… ¿no era mi padre?

―No exactamente, Harry. En un principio, James no era tu padre biológico. Lily y yo lo nombramos tu padrino. A pesar de eso, él te quería como si fueras suyo y pasaba mucho tiempo contigo. Por eso, cuando tú tenías solo unos meses, nos pidió permiso para realizar una ceremonia de adopción de sangre. Esto permite que una persona se convierta en el tercer padre o madre de un niño tanto en sangre, como magia.

―Lo que Sirius quiere decir, es que al final James también fue tu padre. Los tres lo eran.―concluyó Remus.

―Entonces tengo tres padres y uno de ellos está vivo…―susurró mirando a Sirius.― ¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Cuando nos encontramos en la Casa de los Gritos acababas de descubrir que yo era inocente y no intentaba matarte. No me pareció el mejor momento para contarte esto. Y después…

―Después no quisiste contármelo, ¿verdad?―afirmó Harry apartando a mirada.

―No, no, Harry, claro que quería contártelo.―comenzó el animago con aspecto casi desesperado.

―Harry, Dumbledore amenazó a Sirius con entregarlo a los dementores si te lo decía.―intervino Remus.

―No, Dumbledore no habría…―negó Harry perdiendo poco a poco la voz. Espera, ¿Dumbledore lo sabía?

―Sí, él lo sabía. Desde la noche en que Lily y James murieron.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible si nadie más que vosotros tres lo sabíais?

―Dumbledore leyó el testamento de James y Lily. En el testamento se explicaba todo, incluso que yo no era el guardián secreto. Dumbledore selló el testamento e ignoró la última voluntad de tus padres, convirtiéndose ilegalmente en tu guardián mágico, por lo que supuestamente tiene derecho a tomar decisiones sobre ti.

― ¿Por qué haría eso?

―Para controlarte, Harry.―dijo Remus. Harry abrió la boca, pero Remus volvió a adelantársele.―Sé que quieres creer que Dumbledore es la persona que conoces. Yo también quería creerlo, pero lo cierto es que hay demasiadas pruebas de que no es la persona que todos creíamos.

― ¿Cómo sabéis eso?

―Ayer fui a Gringotts.―Harry miró a Sirius con preocupación.―Todo fue bien, ningún mago me vio y los duendes no van a delatarme porque creen que hay demasiadas cosas que apuntan a mi inocencia.―lo tranquilizó.―El caso es que, después de que antes de ayer nos hablaras de tus dos primeros años, me pareció que algo no estaba bien. Y como nos contaste sobre cómo te trataban tus "familiares", quería saber por qué no se respetó la voluntad de tus padres. En Gringotts me enteré de que Dumbledore la había sellado y no había permitido que nadie la leyera.

―Todo lo que Sirius descubrió en Gringotts, lo que tú nos contaste sobre tus dos primeros años en Hogwarts y sobre tu vida con los Dursley, ―el desprecio en la voz de Remus al pronunciar el apellido casi lo dejó boquiabierto.―la amenaza del beso del dementor y algunas piezas más que hemos ido juntando, son pruebas claras de que Dumbledore no es quien quiere que todos creamos que es.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore selló el testamento?

―Hay una pequeña parte que no podemos contarte…

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te lo diríamos.―murmuró Sirius.

―Pero hemos encontrado una manera de evitar el juramento para que estés informado.―confesó Remus.―Te lo explicaremos en otro momento. Por ahora, sabemos que todo empezó cuando tú eras un bebé. Dumbledore fue a hablar con James y Lily y les dijo que Voldemort iba a por ti y que debían esconderse…

―Espera, espera, ¿Voldemort iba a por mí? ¿Por qué?

―Eso es lo que no podemos decirte, Harry.―explicó Remus.

―El caso es que Dumbledore les recomendó utilizar el encantamiento "fidelius" y se ofreció a ser su guardián secreto. Fue demasiado insistente y Lily empezó a sospechar de sus intenciones respecto a ti. Rechazó completamente la idea de Dumbledore y, bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó todo.―murmuró Sirius con amargura.

―Cuando Dumbledore leyó el testamento, se aseguró de sellarlo para que nadie conociera la voluntad de James y Lily. Sirius era el único que conocía la existencia del documento y su contenido. Y. además, Sirius era legalmente tu tutor. Dumbledore necesitaba deshacerse de él para poder controlarte, por eso declaró que Sirius era el guardián secreto. Nadie sabía que era mentira y nadie había escapado nunca de Azkaban. Era el plan perfecto. Fue gracias a eso que pudo enviarte con los Dursley.

― ¿Dumbledore me envió allí?―preguntó Harry con voz inexpresiva.

―Sí, Dumbledore te envió allí.―confirmó Sirius.―Y él sabía cómo te trataban, Harry.

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dejó con ellos?

―No lo sabemos. Yo creía que realmente era por tu bien, pero cuando Sirius me habló del testamento nos dimos cuenta de que no era así.―Harry lo miró con curiosidad.―Lily dio instrucciones claras de que bajo ninguna circunstancia fueras enviado con su hermana.

― ¿Y con quién tendría que haber vivido?

―Si Lily y yo no podíamos criarte y James tampoco, tu custodia debía serle entregado a una de tus madrinas o a tu otro padrino.

― ¿Madrinas? ¿Y qué otro padrino? Pensaba que era James.

―Los niños mágicos pueden tener hasta dos madrinas y padrinos, pero lo normal es que solo tengan uno de cada. Al estar en guerra sabíamos que cualquiera podía morir y no quisimos arriesgarnos a que no tuvieras otro padrino o madrina que pudiera hacerse cargo de ti sin problemas legales. Tus madrinas eran Marlene McKinnon y Alice Longbottom.―Harry lo miró con sorpresa.―Por desgracia, Marlene y toda su familia fueron asesinados por Voldemort y Alice…

―Sé lo que le ocurrió.―suspiró con tristeza.―Alice es la madre de Neville, ¿no?

―Sí. Y James y Lily eran los padrinos de Neville.―añadió Remus.

―Voy a tener que hablar más con Nev.―murmuró el adolescente para sí mismo.― ¿Y mi otro padrino?

―No lo sabía, pero soy yo.―dijo Remus con una tímida sonrisa.―Si lo hubiera sabido, habría conseguido tu custodia a pesar de las leyes contra los hombres lobo.

Harry se frotó la frente con las manos y suspiró de nuevo.

―De cualquier manera, Dumbledore arruinó mi infancia y trata de controlarme, pero no podéis decirme por qué.

―Por ahora, aunque sospechamos que en parte se debe a que teme tu poder.

― ¿Mi poder? No me parece que tenga ningún poder inusual, ―comentó el chico con escepticismo.― excepto quizá por el _pársel_, pero eso no me hace más fuerte.

―Exactamente. A parte de eso no se ha manifestado en ti ningún poder inusual, ni siquiera la magia familiar y en ti debería ser al menos el doble de fuerte.―murmuró Sirius.

― ¿Magia familiar?

― ¿Qué sabes de las antiguas familias, Harry?

―Nada, la verdad. Solo que los Black son una de ellas.―respondió sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

―Las antiguas familias son las treinta y dos primeras familias mágicas de Gran Bretaña, que se fundaron hace algo más de dos mil años y son conocidas como las Más Antiguas y Nobles Casas. Cada una tiene un asiento en el Wizengamot. Magia familiar es como se conoce a los talentos o dones especiales que suelen darse en una de estas familias. Siendo heredero de al menos dos de estas Casas, deberías haber dado muestras de magia familiar al cumplir ocho años.

― ¿Y por qué no tengo magia familiar?

―Creemos que es posible que Dumbledore la bloqueara.―intervino Remus con delicadeza.― ¿Recuerdas si ocurrió algo inusual cuando tenías ocho años?

―Bueno, el día antes de mi cumpleaños, ―comenzó lentamente.―mi tía se hartó de mi pelo y decidió que necesitaba un corte. Me cortó tanto el pelo que parecía calvo. Me dormí pensando en la vergüenza que iba a pasar en el colegio, pero cuando me desperté, el pelo me había vuelto a crecer.

― ¿Estás seguro de que fue en tu octavo cumpleaños?―quiso asegurarse Remus.

―No podría olvidarlo, mi tío me dio una paliza que…

Harry se cortó, avergonzado, y bajó la mirada. Unos brazos lo envolvieron y le devolvió el abrazo a Sirius. Remus lo miraba con tristeza evidente y Harry se aclaró la garganta.

―Entonces, ¿eso fue magia familiar?―Remus asintió.―Decís que Dumbledore la bloqueó, pero se puede quitar el bloqueo, ¿verdad?

―Sí, creo que los duendes pueden hacerlo.―dijo Sirius con voz ronca.―Aún hay más, Harry. Y esto va a ser aún más desagradable.

Harry lo miró dudando de si realmente quería saber y acabó asintiendo con un suspiro.

―Para empezar, supongo que no sabes que Dumbledore pagaba a los Dursley para que te permitieran vivir con ellos.―afirmó más que preguntó Remus volviendo a sorprenderlo.―Así es, les pagaba. Una gran cantidad, de hecho. Pero lo peor es que ese dinero provenía de tus propias bóvedas.

―Sé que me estoy repitiendo, pero ¿me estás diciendo que Dumbledore les ha estado dando dinero de mis padres a mis tíos que los odian y llevan toda mi vida insultándolos y ensuciando su memoria?

―Sí.―suspiró Remus.―Y no son los únicos a los que pagó con tu dinero.

― ¿Quién más?

Harry lo miró con resignación, dispuesto a descubrir quién más lo había traicionado, y no se le pasó la mirada nerviosa y preocupada que los dos amigos intercambiaron.

―Harry esto va a ser difícil de creer y nosotros lo entendemos mejor que nadie, pero es la verdad. A pesar de todo, sabemos que vas a necesitar pruebas y vamos a dártelas, pero mientras tanto es importante que no les cuentes nada de esto hasta que mañana hayamos podido darte esas pruebas porque…

―Para, para. ¿De quién estáis hablando, Sirius? Tú eres la única persona en la que siempre he confiado por encima incluso de Dumbledore, ¿por qué no iba a creerte?

―Porque, Harry, Dumbledore paga a Ron y Hermione.

El muchacho lo miró, aturdido y pálido como un fantasma.

―No, no, eso es imposible. Ellos no me habrían traicionado así, tiene que ser un error…

―Harry, nunca te habría dicho esto si no estuviera completamente seguro de ello.―dijo Sirius poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos, donde el chico pudo leer su sinceridad.

― ¿Para qué les paga?―preguntó cerrando los ojos en la derrota.

―Pensé que no nos creerías.―dijo Remus con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Confío en vosotros, Remus. Mi confianza es algo que no doy a muchas personas, pero vosotros la tenéis. Si me decís que alguien me ha traicionado os creo, pero si resulta que esto es una broma será mejor que me lo digáis ahora o perderéis mi confianza por completo.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada, entendiendo que lo decía en serio, y asombrándose ante la madurez con que el adolescente pensaba. Tampoco podían evitar entristecerse ante el hecho de que se hubiera visto obligado a madurar.

―Después de la traición de Pettigrew nunca bromearíamos sobre algo así.

Ante tal afirmación, Harry hundió la cabeza entre las manos y trató de controlar la respiración para no echarse a llorar. El brazo de Sirius le rodeó los hombros y sintió que el colchón se hundía a su lado cuando Remus se sentó junto a él y le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

― ¿Para qué les paga?―repitió con la voz amortiguada por sus manos.

―No lo sabemos seguro, Harry. Sospechamos que les paga para…―el licántropo se detuvo, sabiendo lo duro que eso era para el chico.

―Dilo.―pidió.―Dilo, Remus.

―…para ser tus amigos y espiarte para él. Así puede controlar lo que sabes y lo que haces.

La respiración de Harry se volvió más irregular, pero logró contener las ganas de echarse a llorar.

―Creo que ya ha habido suficientes revelaciones por hoy.―dijo Sirius.―Necesitas comer algo y descansar.

―Lo que necesito es saber lo que pasa a mí alrededor, Sirius.

―Harry, no hay mucho más que podamos contarte. Sirius tiene razón, tienes que comer y descansar. Solo recuerda no hablar con nadie de esto y... tendrás que fingir que no sabes nada.

Harry suspiró, pero entendió que era necesario y no quería que ellos tuvieran problemas.

―Mañana, después del desayuno, iremos a Gringotts sin que nadie lo sepa y, cuando volvamos, comenzaré a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu posición social y la historia familiar.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, pero se quedó quieto y miró a Sirius.

― ¿De verdad querías decírmelo?

A Sirius no le hizo falta preguntar a qué se refería y maldijo de nuevo a los Dursley por las inseguridades que le habían creado. Él también se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón romperse al ver la mirada perdida y esperanzada de su hijo.

―Cachorro, el hecho de que tu estuvieras con vida fue el único motivo por el que no me dejé morir en Azkaban. Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, pero recordar que estabas vivo y que, quizá algún día, podría volver a verte y abrazarte… eso es lo que me mantuvo con vida. Y cuando escapé, persiguiendo a Pettigrew, no pude evitar desviarme para verte una vez más. En Hogwarts, estando encerrado y a la espera de recibir el beso del dementor, a pesar de que no había podido contarte quién era de verdad y sabiendo que Pettigrew seguía libre; yo estaba feliz. Tenía miedo, sí, pero estaba contento porque tú sabías que era inocente. El año pasado estaba en continuo peligro de ser atrapado y estaba contento porque podía hablar contigo. Odio esta casa y estar encerrado en ella, pero merece la pena porque estoy con mi hijo. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si quería decírtelo, Harry? Es lo que más deseaba, Cachorro. Más que nada.

Cuando acabó estrechó a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo y enterró la cara en su pelo negro.

―Me alegro mucho de teneros a los dos.―murmuró Harry.

―Ahora tienes un padrino responsable.―bromeó Remus.

―Tengo mucho más.―lo contradijo el chico abrazándolo a él también.―Tengo una familia.

―Oh, sí. Espera a que Andrómeda y Tonks sepan que eres mi hijo.―bromeó Sirius con voz aún ronca.

―Aún mejor, ―comentó Remus con voz maliciosa.―espera que lo sepa tu querido primo Draco.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos en una cómica expresión horrorizada.

― ¿P-primo? ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy es mi primo?

―Sí, tu némesis es tu primo.―confirmó Remus.―Narcissa es, de hecho, prima de Sirius y hermana de Andrómeda y Bellatrix.

―Pero no te preocupes. A partir de ahora siempre puedes amenazarle con expulsarle de la familia Black y anular el matrimonio entre sus padres, además de llamar las numerosas deudas que la familia Malfoy debe a nuestra Casa.

Harry lo miró enarcando las cejas ante la idea, pero se divirtió imaginando poder bajarle los humos así a Malfoy.

― ¿Los Malfoy son una de las Más Nobles y Antiguas Casas?

―Eso es lo mejor. No lo son.―dijo Sirius.―Creo que tenían la esperanza de que mi título pasara a su hijo con mi muerte. Así que no solo puedes amenazarlo con lo que te he dicho antes, sino que también tienes una posición social muy superior a la suya. En cuanto te enseñemos todo lo que necesitas saber, no necesitarás ni abrir la boca para humillarlo.

―Pero, ahora, vamos a cenar y descansar. Hemos tenido suficientes emociones por hoy.

―Está bien, pero ¿puedo haceros dos preguntas más?―Sirius asintió.―Primero, habéis dicho que la familia Potter tiene también un asiento en el Wizengamot. ¿Es posible que "alguien" lo haya estado usando o ha permanecido vacío todo este tiempo?

―Una vez más demuestras que tienes la inteligencia de tus padres.―bromeó Sirius haciendo que Harry lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados y lo golpeara en el hombro antes de volverse serio.―La verdad es que no ha estado vacío. Como Dumbledore dice ser tu guardián mágico, ha estado usando el asiento Potter junto con su asiento familiar para aprobar varias leyes. El asiento Black, en cambio, no ha podido usarlo porque hay más miembros de la familia con vida y porque supondría admitir que eres un Black.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y pensó que si el viejo mago estuviera delante de él, le rompería la torcida nariz de un puñetazo. Como estaba hambriento, se limitó a recordar las nuevas preguntas que se le ocurrieron para hacerlas en otro momento y simplemente asintió.

― ¿Y la segunda pregunta?―presionó Remus.

― ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?―pregunto haciendo un puchero.

―Esa es fácil.―rió Sirius.―Harrison James Black-Potter Evans.

―Suena un poco raro, pero… bien.

Harry sonrió con timidez a los dos adultos, que le devolvieron la sonrisa y Remus le dio un pequeño abrazo.

―Siento no haber estado ahí para ti antes.

―No es culpa tuya y no, no protestes, Remus.―murmuró haciéndolo suspirar.

―Harry, sobre Ron y Hermione…

―Si ellos han podido fingir ser mis amigos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, yo puedo fingir que no sé nada por un tiempo.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos y el adolescente le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

―Te prometo que será por poco tiempo.―susurró revolviéndole el cabello.―Y ahora, a comer. Me muero de hambre.

―Tú siempre te mueres de hambre, Canuto.―rió Remus.

Los tres salieron del cuarto mientras Sirius protestaba por el comentario de su amigo y dejaron las salas de privacidad colocadas por si volvían a necesitarlas. Cuando bajaron, encontraron a los demás en la cocina, sentados a la mesa.

―Oh, Harry, querido. Estaba a punto de enviar a Ginny a buscarte. Vamos, vamos, siéntate.―dijo la señora Weasley-.

Por desgracia, tuvo que sentarse entre Ron y Hermione, aunque al menos tenía enfrente a los gemelos, que no paraban de bromear y contar chistes. Ron no tardó un instante en preguntar qué les había llevado tanto tiempo y Harry se limitó a evadir cuidadosamente sus preguntas hasta que Sirius intervino.

―Lo que pasa es que Harry está nervioso por todo el asunto de la vista y pensamos que se le pasaría si le hablábamos un poco de su madre.―mintió con soltura.

Harry se sintió aliviado, pero lo fulminó con la mirada fingiendo estar molesto con él por decirlo. Remus fingió estar también molesto por la aparente falta de tacto de su amigo.

―Oh, Harry, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, la ley está de tu lado y…―Hermione siguió hablando, pero Harry simplemente desconectó y fingió escucharla.

― ¿Y qué es lo que te han contado de tu madre, compañero?―preguntó Ron mientras se servía más puré de patatas en el plato.

― ¡Ron!―lo regañó la señora Weasley.―Puede que Harry no quiera contároslo.

―Harry siempre nos lo cuenta todo.―dijo Ron.―Somos sus mejores amigos.

―No se preocupe, señora Weasley. Sirius y Remus me han hablado de cuando mis padres empezaron a salir.―dijo Harry, admitiendo para sí mismo que, si bien no era toda la verdad, tampoco era una mentira.

Pensó en comentar algo sobre los TIMOS, sabiendo que eso entretendría a Hermione, pero sabía que Sirius y Remus tenían tantas ganas de hablar con los dos adolescentes como él, aunque no es que Ron fuera a hablar mucho del tema.

―La verdad es que algunas de las cosas que papá hizo fueron bastante graciosas.

―Sí, aunque las reacciones de Lily eran aún mejores.―añadió Remus.

―Cierto, ¿recuerdas cuando Lily le dijo a James que antes saldría con el calamar gigante que con él o cuando…?

Harry se sintió aliviado y agradecido cuando todos dirigieron su atención a Sirius y pasaron el resto de la cena escuchando sobre los líos en los que se habían metido los merodeadores y qué hacía Lily cuando los pillaba.

Cuando terminó de cenar soltó un falso bostezo y dio una pequeña patada a los gemelos antes de levantarse de la mesa diciendo estar algo cansado y salir al pasillo. No tardó en oír a los gemelos dar las buenas noches y salir de la cocina. Los tres se encontraron en el pasillo y se fueron al salón en silencio.

―Bueno, pequeño Harry…

― ¿…a qué viene tanto misterio?

―Tengo que pediros un favor, chicos.

―Lo que quieras.―dijeron a la vez.

―Como sabéis, James, Sirius y Remus eran los merodeadores.―los gemelos asintieron.―El caso es que creo que debería, bueno, seguir su legado.―los dos pelirrojos abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos.―Necesito que me ayudéis a gastar una broma, pero nadie debe saber que he sido yo.

―No te preocupes, no nos importa…

―…que piensen que fuimos nosotros.―dijo George.

― ¿Qué necesitas?―preguntó Fred.― ¿Y a quién quieres gastarle la broma?

―A Ron.

―A nuestro querido hermano…―Fred sonrió con malicia.―Me gusta cómo piensas.

―Al menos a ti no te hemos perdido, has sentido la llamada.―murmuró George limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.― ¿Qué tienes en mente?

―Había pensado, ―continuó sonriéndoles.―que a Ron le sentaría bien llevar el pelo y las cejas de verde y plateado y que le durase un par de semanas.

―Uff… los colores de Slythering. Ron debe de haber hecho algo realmente malo para ganarse eso.―comentó Fred.

―Solo quiero ser digno de los merodeadores.―trató de mentir el chico.

―Claro.―acordó Fred con sarcasmo.―Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de todo. Mañana nuestro hermanito se despertará con una buena sorpresa.

―Queremos que sepas que no nos hemos tragado el cuento de lo que habéis estado haciendo arriba.―añadió George.―Pero no te preocupes, no diremos nada a nadie.

―Chicos, sé que esto va a sonar raro, pero ¿a quién sois leales?

―Si nos estás preguntando acerca de nuestra lealtad a Dumbledore…

―…debes saber que no somos leales a él.―dijeron haciendo que los mirara confundido.

―Sabemos que en la primera guerra él se dedicó a tratar de impedir los ataques de Voldemort…

―…pero nunca devolvió el fuego.

―Nosotros no traicionaríamos a Dumbledore porque lucha contra Voldemort.―explicó Fred.

―Pero sin duda no se ha ganado nuestra lealtad como lo has hecho tú.

― ¿Yo?

―Sí, tú. Salvaste a nuestra hermanita, el colegio…

―y el mundo, incluso. Y lo hiciste tú, no Dumbledore.

Harry se sintió demasiado aturdido para protestar por todo lo que ellos veían como logros suyos. Los observó salir, pero una última idea le hizo detener a los gemelos.

― ¿Sería posible que cada vez que alguien intente devolverle su color de pelo normal a Ron este se llene de arañas?

―Tienes una mente perversa, Harry.―comentó George asombrado.― ¿Cómo no lo notamos antes?

―Siempre supe que tenías potencial.―dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.―Recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestras bromas.

―Quién sabe, quizá acabe participando en alguna. En fin, mañana será un día muy divertido.―murmuró mirándolos con diversión.―Será mejor que descansemos.

El más joven lo observó marchar limpiándose falsas lágrimas y susurrando lo orgullosos que estaban de que alguien más se tomara en serio la noble tarea de los bromistas.

Harry subió a la habitación deprisa, pero sin hacer ruido. Tardó bastante en dormirse, sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho Sirius y Remus, pero cuando Ron entró y lo llamó, se hizo el dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios. Puedo asegurar que no voy a dejar la historia, porque tengo una amiga que igual me mataría si lo hiciera. Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver a actualizar, pero es que aunque tengo escritos los cinco primeros capítulos en papel, soy un poco lenta con el teclado y además tengo otras historias empezadas. Eso sí, os aseguro que no la dejaré a medias. Yo tampoco soporto que Harry siempre parezca tan débil, con todo lo que ha pasado debería ser más poderoso. Y, tranquilo, L. Nott, no tengo intención alguna de emparejar a Harry con Ginny, a mí tampoco me gusta esa pareja. En realidad, ni siquiera sé con quién lo voy a emparejar, o si lo voy a emparejar con alguien. Bromas todavía quedan varias, Harry no puede perdonar las cosas tan fácil como en los libros. Habrá venganza y las bromas continuarán. Sobre Draco… bueno, aún no estoy muy segura sobre él. Harry recibirá apoyo de muchas personas que él no esperaba y los Dursley… eso se lo dejo a Sirius. Seguro que entre él y Remus encontrarán un buen castigo. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis y haga que la espera haya merecido la pena. Intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez.

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, Harry fue de los primeros en levantarse y, cuando llegó a la cocina, todavía estaba vacía. Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió comenzar a preparar el desayuno, por una vez de forma voluntaria.

Puso a calentar la sartén y empezó preparando el bacón que había sacado del armario refrigerador. También preparó huevos fritos y salchichas, pero acompañados de zumo natural y algo de comida sana. No quería comer como los Dursley.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó una voz divertida, aunque algo adormilada.

—Oh, hola, Tonks. —Saludó avergonzado. —Estaba, hum, preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Eh, no, no, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas. Siéntate y te sirvo. —le indicó. —Estoy a punto de acabar.

Justo cuando había servido a la joven auror, entraron la señora Weasley, que parecía llevar un rato limpiando, y el señor Weasley, que estaba vestido para ir al trabajo.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Weasley.

—Buenos días, querido, Tonks. Oh, vaya, ¿quién ha preparado el desayuno?

—Harry. —Indicó Tonks. —Y he de decir que cocina de maravilla.

El chico se sonrojó y se puso a recoger, pero la señora Weasley no tardó en apartarlo diciendo que él ya había hecho bastante y que ella se encargaría de terminar de limpiar.

Así que el chico tomó asiento junto a la metamorfomaga y se sirvió a la vez que el señor Weasley.

—Vaya, Harry, esto está muy bueno. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Hum, yo…—La aparición de Remus lo salvó de tener que responder.

—Buenos días. Mmm… eso huele delicioso.

—Buenos días, Remus. Ven y siéntate. Esto no solo huele delicioso. —dijo Tonks con soltura.

El licántropo le hizo caso y se sentó al otro lado de Harry. Poco a poco el resto de la casa se fue levantando. Entre ellos, los gemelos, que le hicieron un gesto cuando entraron.

Desayunaron entre risas, aunque algunos todavía estaban bastante dormidos, como Sirius, que fue uno de los últimos en levantarse.

—Hace mucho que no comía unas tortitas tan ricas. —Comentó.

—La verdad es que hoy te has superado, mamá. —Coincidió George.

—No he sido yo, cariño. Harry ya había preparado el desayuno cuando he llegado.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron con asombro, excepto Sirius y Remus que estaban serios y Tonks que había sido la primera en saberlo.

— ¿Tienes más sorpresas para nosotros, pequeño Harry?—Preguntó Fred haciéndole reír.

—Ni te lo imaginas, Fred. —Respondió misteriosamente.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando Ron entró por la puerta. La tensión en Sirius y Remus desapareció al instante y fue sustituida por una lenta sonrisa.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y le dedicaron un guiño. Las reacciones de la señora Weasley y Hermione, en cambio, fueron cómicamente parecidas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Ron despertando un poco. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— ¡Fred y George Weasley! ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacerle eso a vuestro hermano?

— ¿Qué? Mamá, ¿qué han hecho?

—Siéntate, Ron. Voy a arreglarlo en un momento. —murmuró la señora Weasley sacando su varita.

Los gemelos se mantuvieron serios e impasibles ante la mirada de Hermione, mientras los demás reían. Harry tuvo que contenerse de inclinarse hacia delante en anticipación al ver a la señora Weasley murmurar agitando su varita hacia la cabeza de Ron.

De repente, el pelo del chico comenzó a moverse y Harry casi no podía esconder su risa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Insistió Ron.

Sin dejar de reír, Sirius invocó un espejo y lo puso delante del chico de pelo verde y plateado, justo cuando una araña del tamaño de un ojo se descolgaba de su teñida ceja hasta la nariz.

El grito del adolescente fue ensordecedor e histérico, y empezó a dar saltos y hacer aspavientos como un loco.

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron en pie de golpe y salieron corriendo detrás del chico antes pelirrojo, mientras Tonks y Harry seguían intentado no reír.

— ¡Fred y George, esta vez os habéis pasado! ¿¡Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir hacerle algo así a vuestro hermano pequeño!?—gritó la señora Weasley antes de salir corriendo tras las otras chicas.

—Eso no ha sido idea nuestra. —protestó George.

—A nosotros nunca se nos habría ocurrido tal obra maestra. —murmuró Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

Sirius estaba limpiándose las lágrimas después de haber estado a punto de caerse de la silla de tanto reír. Por su parte, Tonks había acabado dejando escapar una carcajada y Remus se tapaba la cara, tratando de dejar de reír.

—Bueno, creo que yo ya estoy lleno. —Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Que aproveche.

El adolescente se levantó de la mesa y subió a la habitación de Sirius. Oyó los gritos de Ron que venían de abajo y sucumbió a la risa. Se pasó varios minutos riendo en el suelo y, para cuando pudo parar, dos merodeadores lo miraban desde la puerta.

—Ha sido muy divertido. —dijo Remus.

—Digno del heredero de los merodeadores. —Añadió Sirius.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?—Los dos hombres alzaron una ceja a la vez, recordándole a cómo se comportaban los gemelos. —Oh, está bien. ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

—Los gemelos no han negado que lo hayan hecho, pero sí que la idea fuera suya. Además, parecías esperar algo durante todo el desayuno. —Dijo Remus con simpleza.

—Y yo en tu lugar habría hecho algo peor—declaró Sirius.

—Ron odia con todo su ser a los Slythering y su mayor temor son las arañas desde que, en un brote de magia accidental, Fred convirtió su peluche en una araña siendo pequeños. Y ese temor se vio agravado por Aragog en su segundo año. Pocas cosas podrían ser peores para Ron que esto. —Explicó antes de poner un rostro pensativo. —A no ser… ¿sabéis si existe algún hechizo que pueda cambiar de cuerpo a una persona? Creo que a Ron y Draco les vendría bien. —terminó con fingida inocencia.

—Me encanta como piensas. —murmuró Remus riendo y revolviéndole el pelo. — ¿Cuánto duran los efectos?

—Un par de semanas, creo.

— ¿Cómo funciona exactamente lo de las arañas?

—Cada vez que alguien intente deshacer los hechizos, su pelo se llenará de arañas.

—Brillante. —reconocieron ambos merodeadores.

Harry sonrió y se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Sirius, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Listo para un viaje a Gringotts?

—Supongo que sí, pero ¿qué excusa vamos a dar? ¿No se darán cuenta de que no estamos?

—No, porque yo estaré aquí hasta que volváis. —Explicó Remus sentándose en una silla con un libro. —Les diremos a todos que hemos estado enseñándote un poco sobre las leyes de nuestro mundo, que es lo que haremos esta tarde.

—Tú y yo iremos a Gringotts y, cuando acabemos, iremos a comprarte ropa nueva. —Harry abrió la boca, pero Sirius lo cortó. —Nada de protestar, vamos a comprarte ropa nueva.

—Pero no la necesito…

—Harry, dame el gusto de comprarte ropa, por favor. Quiero que tengas tu propia ropa, no porque la necesites sino porque la mereces. Por favor. —rogó el hombre.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir a Gringotts?—preguntó cambiando de tema y evitando su mirada.

—Por mucho que me encantaría ver el rostro aterrorizado de la gente si apareciese en el Callejón Diagon, no sería lo más conveniente. Los duendes me proporcionaron un traslador para que podamos llegar al banco sin problemas.

—Odio los trasladores. —gruñó en voz baja.

Los dos adultos le dirigieron una mirada compasiva, sin duda intuyendo que no se debía únicamente a la desagradable sensación que esos viajes provocaban.

—Será mejor que salgamos ya si queremos regresar a tiempo para la hora de comer.

Harry asintió y observó cómo Sirius revolvía los cajones hasta dar con una piedra gris completamente normal que supuso era el traslador.

El animago le indicó que lo tocara y dudó un momento antes de colocar un dedo sobre la piedra.

—Hasta luego, Remus. —se despidieron.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —dijo el hombre lobo abriendo su libro.

—Gringotts. —murmuró el animago.

El adolescente pensó que se trataba de una contraseña, porque al instante sintió como si un gancho tirara de él por el ombligo y el recuerdo de la tercera tarea volvió a su mente.

La sensación desapareció tan pronto como llegó y el chico se tambaleó. Una mano sobre su hombro le impidió caer de cara al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos.

—Señor Black, señor Potter, yo los acompañaré al despacho de Ragnair. —indicó un duende acercándose sin perder un momento.

Mientras lo seguían por los pasillos del banco, notó que era una parte que nunca había visto. Parecía que toda la zona estaba hecha de mármol blanco y era tan simétrica que cualquiera diría que era un laberinto, lo cual no ayudó a sus nervios en absoluto. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una puerta con un escudo que le resultó familiar.

—Es el escudo de la Casa Black. —Le susurró Sirius.

Entonces recordó dónde lo había visto antes: en el tapete familiar de Grimmauld Place.

—Ragnair les espera dentro.

—Gracias, Griphook.

El duende pareció sorprenderse por un momento antes de controlar su expresión y observarlo con interés.

—Es usted un mago muy extraño, señor Potter. —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

— ¿Por qué soy extraño ahora?—se preguntó en voz alta.

—No estoy seguro de si es porque le has dado las gracias o porque has recordado su nombre. —explicó divertido Sirius. —Los magos no suelen tratar debidamente a lo goblins, los consideran seres inferiores y los tratan como tal.

—La mayoría de los magos son idiotas. —suspiró.

Sirius le sonrió y llamó a la puerta. Una voz les indicó que entraran y se encontraron en un sencillo despacho con un duende tras la mesa de madera.

—Buenos días, señor Potter. Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Black.

—Lo mismo digo, Ragnair.

—Tomen asiento. Antes de comenzar, he de verificar la identidad del señor Potter. —Dijo entregándole una roca con runas.

—Por supuesto. —murmuró el animago volviéndose hacia el chico. —Solo tienes que dejar caer una gota de sangre sobre la piedra.

El chico asintió y tomó la daga que el duende le ofrecía. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y dejó caer una gota de sangre como le habían dicho. Las runas brillaron un poco. El goblin recogió la piedra y la colocó sobre un pergamino en el que empezaron a aparecer palabras.

—Harrison James Black-Potter. —Leyó el duende en voz alta. —Así que es verdad. Es usted un mago muy interesante, señor Black-Potter. Bien, señor Black, tengo todas las cosas que pidió para hoy. ¿Por dónde prefiere empezar?

—Por los anillos y la prueba de herencia.

—Muy bien. Ya hemos confirmado que el señor Black-Potter es el último de la línea Potter, por lo que no será necesaria la prueba de herencia para entregarle el anillo y tampoco para el dela familia Black, ya que es su hijo de sangre y usted tiene el poder de nombrarlo heredero de la Casa Black. Esta caja—explicó sacando una caja con otro escudo del cajón. —contiene el anillo de la familia Potter.

El duende le tendió la caja y Harry la cogió. La abrió tras una mirada a Sirius y un momento de duda.

Dentro encontró un anillo ricamente elaborado con el escudo de la caja. En el centro se veía la imagen de un grifo con una piedra azul oscuro sujeta entre sus garras.

Harry se puso el anillo y, al instante, sintió un poder desconocido pero cálido y familiar. Asombrado, miró a Sirius que le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Esta, —continuó Ragnair. —contiene el de la familia Black.

La nueva caja tenía el escudo de la Casa Black y en el centro podía verse la cabeza de un perro negro parecido a un Grim con una piedra negra.

Cuando se lo puso, tuvo la misma sensación de familiaridad que con el anillo Potter. Este poder no era cálido, pero sí era reconfortante.

—Estos anillos te identifican como Heredero de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa de Black y, como último miembro con vida, como Señor de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter. No debes quitártelos nunca y, sobre todo, no permitas que nadie que no sea de la familia los toque o podría ser maldecido e incluso morir. —Instruyó Sirius. —Además, estos anillos tienen ciertos poderes—Harry abrió la boca. — que luego te explicaré. —y volvió a cerrarla.

—Ahora, si quieren, podemos proceder con la prueba de herencia.

—Algunas veces, una familia puede ser la última de otra línea y hereda sus títulos y propiedades, así como su magia. —explicó al ver la mirada curiosa del adolescente. —Las pruebas de herencia te permiten saber qué otras líneas familiares has heredado. También debería mostrar si tienes realmente algún bloqueo en tu magia o en tu mente.

—Solo debe hacerse otro pequeño corte en la mano y dejar caer tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino.

El joven obedeció al duende y dejó caer la sangre después de haberse cortado. Apenas unos segundos después, el pergamino empezó a escribirse solo, igual que cuando habían comprobado su identidad.

Líneas familiares heredadas por: Harrison James Black-Potter

Black

Magia familiar heredada:

Metamorfomagia (bloqueada)

Facilidad de idiomas (bloqueada)

Potter

Magia familiar heredada:

Animagia múltiple natural (bloqueada)

Habla animal (bloqueada, excepto _pársel_)

Magia sin varita (bloqueada)

Gryffindor (línea Potter)

Magia familiar heredada:

Aparición a través de salas (bloqueada)

Habilidad de armas (bloqueada)

Peverell (línea Potter)

Magia familiar heredada:

Dominio de pociones (bloqueado)

Ravenclaw (línea Potter-Evans)

Magia familiar heredada:

Cetrería (bloqueada)

Conexión de hechos (parcialmente bloqueada)

Slythering (línea conquistada)

Magia familiar heredada:

Lengua pársel

Cociente Intelectual: 243 (disminuido a 108)

Índice del núcleo mágico: +1000 (potencial final estimado superior al máximo conocido, disminuido a 324)

Harry miró el papel boquiabierto por unos segundos, antes de reemplazar esta expresión por una de pura rabia. Le pasó el papel a Sirius, que también se quedó boquiabierto.

—Con tantos bloqueos, me cuesta creer que realmente puedas hacer magia.

—Todas las veces que he estado a punto de morir, estas habilidades podrían haberme ayudado. Incluso es posible que Cedric siguiera con vida. —Murmuró el joven sombríamente.

Y el chico, notó Sirius, tenía razón. Estas habilidades eran muy valiosas y poco comunes. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera más de dos o tres al mismo tiempo.

Si no hubieran estado bloqueadas, el Torneo habría sido muy sencillo para Harry. Sirius se sintió hervir de rabia y tuvo que contenerse para no ir a matar a Dumbledore.

—No sirve de nada lamentarse ahora. —replicó con cansancio. —Lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que llegas a dominar esas habilidades.

— ¿Qué significa lo del índice del núcleo mágico?

—Significa que, cuando tu magia alcance la madurez, tienes el potencial para ser más poderoso que ningún mago antes. Normalmente, un mago tiene un potencial entre uno y mil, pero el tuyo es superior. También es conocido como índice de Merlín, porque fue el único mago capaz de alcanzar el máximo potencial.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto otra vez. ¿Podía llegar a ser más poderoso que Merlín? No era raro que Dumbledore temiera su poder, entonces. Miró de nuevo el papel y una mirada de temor se instaló en su rostro.

—Si me miras así por la conquista de Slythering, ya deberías saber que no me molesta. Es poco común que una Antigua Casa sea conquistada, pero no es la primera vez que ocurre. Y eso explica tu habilidad para hablar _pársel_, porque heredaste la magia familiar Slythering cuando la conquistaste.

Harry lo miró con evidente alivio, haciéndole sonreír. El duende no tardó en volver a llamar su atención.

—Ragnair, ¿cree que podrían romper esos bloqueos?

—En efecto, señor Black. Acabo de pedir que traigan un rompedor de maldiciones bajo un juramento de no revelar nada de lo aquí descubierto excepto por orden explícita suya o de su hijo. Tardará unos minutos en llegar. Mientras tanto, tengo aquí los papeles que pidió el último día sobre las cuentas Potter y Black, así como Gryffindor y Peverell, que siempre han pertenecido a la Casa de Potter. Un duende traerá también los papeles y anillos de las otras bóvedas.

Harry se sorprendió por la eficiencia del goblin, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Sirius puso los papeles donde los dos pudieran verlos y empezó a leer.

Estado de la cuenta Black:

Bóveda 708 (Regulus, congelada por fallecimiento) 5.072 G 302 S 27 K

Bóveda 403 (Andrómeda, congelada por expulsión) 8.321 G 529 S 209 K

Bóveda 202 Narcisa 2.198 G 327 S 903 K

Bóveda 203 Draco 6.913 G 351 S 2 K

Bóveda 826 (Sirius, congelada por expulsión) 7.933 G 274 S 383 K

Bóveda 229 Bellatrix 1.938 G 484 S 793 K

Bóveda 375 10.000 G

Bóveda 901 10.000 G

Bóveda 839 (Walburga, congelada por fallecimiento) 0 G

Bóveda familiar: 3.429.637 G 1.102 S 803 K

Reliquias (no valoradas)

Retratos (no valorados)

Cuadros 147.809 G 309 S 27 K

Joyas 1.829.397 G 209 S 8 K

Perrera (no valorada)

Inversiones:

El Profeta 21 %

Madame Malkin 3%

Ollivander 7%

Quidditch de Calidad 5%

Tres Escobas 9%

Borgin & Burkes 18%

Cabeza de Puerco 3%

Propiedades:

Mansión Black

Apartamento Hogsmeade

Villa Black (Francia)

Chalet Black (Moscú)

Grimmauld Place residencia familiar (bajo fidelius)

Estado de la cuenta Potter:

Bóveda 687 Harry Potter 8.539 G 832 S 217 K

Bóveda 533 5.200 G 399 S 487 K

Bóveda 697 2.398 G 579 S

Bóveda 549 7.600 G 903 S 125 K

Bóveda familiar: 2.927.106 G 707 S 223 K

Reliquias (no valoradas)

Retratos (no valorados)

Cuadros 193.807 G 437 S

Joyas 1.577.389 G 214 K

Aviario (no valorado)

Inversiones:

El Profeta 17%

Zonko 20%

Ollivander 5%

Emporio de la Lechuza 5%

Madame Malkin 11%

Quidditch de Calidad 23%

El Caldero Chorreante 10%

Florean Fortescue 13%

Apple 30%

Librería Ink House 10%

Propiedades:

Mansión Potter

Apartamento Hogsmeade

Villa Merodeadora

Villa Potter (Grecia)

Chalet Potter (España)

Casa Valle de Godric (monumento histórico)

Estado de la cuenta Gryffindor:

Bóveda familiar: Reliquias (no valoradas, espada de Godric Gryffindor extraída: despacho del director de Hogwarts)

Retratos (no valorados)

Terrario (no valorado)

Inversiones: negocios desaparecidos

Propiedades:

Hogwarts (25%)

Sala del heredero (Hogwarts)

Estado de la cuenta Peverell:

Bóveda familiar: Reliquias (no valoradas y desaparecidas)

Retratos (no valorados)

Criadero (no valorado)

Inversiones: negocios desaparecidos

Propiedades: desconocidas

Harry volvió a encontrarse mirando boquiabierto los papeles. Sabía que era rico, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Era asquerosamente rico.

Varias preguntas rondaban su cabeza y empezó por la que sabía que sería más dolorosa.

—Tengo entendido que Dumbledore ha manejado algunas de mis bóvedas. ¿Sería posible saber qué hizo con el dinero?

—Por supuesto, señor Black-Potter.

—Llámeme Harry, por favor.

—Solo si usted me llama Ragnair.

El chico asintió y lo observó mientras miraba entre los papeles.

—Dumbledore ha tenido acceso a las bóvedas 533 y 549. Se han realizado pagos mensuales de 50 galeones a una bóveda abierta hace dos años y medio a nombre de una nacida de muggles: Hermione Granger. —Harry apretó los dientes, tratando de ocultar su dolor. —También se han realizado ingresos regulares de 100 galeones a una cuenta abierta hace cuatro años a nombre de Ronald Weasley. —El mago cerró los ojos. —Estos ingresos se incrementaron el año pasado, con lo que actualmente se realizan pagos de 150 galeones mensuales.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero pronto comprendió que todo encajaba. Dumbledore debía de haber ofrecido más dinero a Ron cuando este había dejado de hablarle durante el torneo.

Cerró los ojos, pero no tardó en volver a abrirlos al sentir la mano de Sirius en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Algún otro Weasley conoce la existencia de dicha bóveda?—preguntó algo tembloroso.

—No, Dumbledore, que acompañó al señor Weasley a crear la cuenta, lo arregló todo para que permaneciera en secreto. Yo conozco su existencia solo porque el señor Black me concedió el permiso para comprobar el estado de sus cuentas.

—Puesto que Dumbledore no tiene legalmente permitido el acceso a estas cuentas, esos pagos deberían ser ilegales. ¿Podríamos recuperar el dinero, bajo la afirmación de que Dumbledore lo ha usado para su propio beneficio?

—Por supuesto, y el banco tiene intención de abrir una investigación respecto a las actividades del director por si se diera el caso de que haya accedido a alguna otra de sus bóvedas sin nuestro conocimiento, aunque la posibilidad es remota.

—Sobre el dinero que Ron y Hermione reciben… —murmuró Harry apartando la mirada y haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran. —Puesto que ahora mismo no tenemos necesidad de recuperar ese dinero… ¿no podríamos acumular esa deuda y recuperarla cuando cumplan diecisiete años? Después de todo, sus padres no tienen nada que ver en esto, al menos que sepamos.

—Si eso es lo que quieren… —acordó el duende mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de reticencia.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y Harry supo que iba a aceptar antes de que asintiera.

—Muy bien. Ahora, señor Black, usted expresó su deseo de hacer algo respecto al dinero que los Dursley han estado recibiendo para la manutención de Harry. Por lo que me explicó, no han usado las 1500 libras que recibían para lo que deberían.

Harry miró al hombre con sorpresa, pero este estaba hablando con el duende sobre lo que pensaban hacer y no se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Al final, decidieron que permitirían a los Dursley quedarse 200 libras por cada mes que Harry había pasado allí, muy a pesar de Sirius, lo cual cubriría los gastos de agua, electricidad y alimentos más que de sobra.

El resto del dinero que habían recibido y malgastado le sería devuelto a Harry, ya que sumaba la considerable cantidad de 122.000 libras. Aunque, como señaló Sirius, no era mucho comparado con la considerable fortuna que ya tenía.

—Ragnair, ¿sería posible realizar todas estas transacciones con discreción? No quisiera alertar aún a Dumbledore de que estoy escapando de su control.

—Por supuesto, Harry. —asintió el duende y el chico recibió una mirada apreciativa de Sirius.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que aplazar la conversación.

Griphook volvió a entrar y le dijo algo en otro idioma a Ragnair mientras le tendía unos papeles y dos cajas.

Detrás del duende, apareció un mago que debía de ser el rompedor de maldiciones. Lo que sorprendió a Harry, fue reconocer al pelirrojo como Bill Weasley.

Cuando Bill los vio, también pareció sorprendido y se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

—No me esperaba que estuvierais aquí. —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry. —Me han dicho que viniera a romper unos bloqueos mágicos. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, Ragnair?

—Queremos que rompas los bloqueos mágicos colocados en Harry. —respondió el goblin antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Griphook.

— ¿Bloqueos mágicos?—preguntó pasando la mirada de Harry a Sirius con confusión.

—Sí, bloqueos en su núcleo mágico, en su mente y en su magia familiar. —prácticamente gruñó Sirius.

— ¿Dumbledore sabe esto? ¿Sabe que estáis aquí?—preguntó con recelo.

—Dumbledore no tiene por qué saber nada. —afirmó Harry con calma pero con firmeza.

—Supongo que eso significa que no vais a darme permiso para contárselo a Dumbledore. —suspiró en voz baja. —Quizá él podría averiguar quién…

—Fue el propio Dumbledore quien se los colocó.

— ¡Pero solo el Jefe de una Casa tiene derecho a bloquear la magia familiar de los miembros de esa Casa! —protestó el pelirrojo genuinamente indignado.

—Exactamente. Lo siento, Bill, pero no puedo darte permiso para contárselo. No podemos permitir todavía que sepa que hemos eliminado los bloqueos.

Bill asintió con seriedad justo cuando Griphook salía y Ragnair carraspeó para atraer su atención.

—Señor Black, aquí tengo los papeles de las otras dos herencias. Se los entregaré en cuanto William rompa los bloqueos.

Después de echar un hechizo para comprobar el tipo de bloqueos, Bill los miró.

—Hay también un _glamour_ colocado sobre Harry. —murmuró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Queréis que lo quite también?

Sirius miró a Harry, preguntando con la mirada.

—Es el hechizo que Lily colocó. Si lo desbloqueamos, podrás ver tu aspecto real y luego usar tus habilidades o un nuevo _glamour_ para volver a ocultarlo.

Harry asintió con tal entusiasmo que el animago no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Sentirás un pinchazo en la cabeza, Harry, pero eso es todo. No debería llevarme más de unos minutos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras Bill movía la varita y murmuraba en voz baja hasta que Harry sintió un pinchazo e hizo una pequeña mueca.

Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió la cabeza mucho más ligera. Era como si le hubieran quitado un peso que no sabía que llevaba.

—Ya está. —murmuró Bill mirándolo con asombro.

Sirius lo miró con evidente orgullo y el duende le ofreció un espejo, que el adolescente aceptó agradecido.

El reflejo de sí mismo que le devolvió la mirada lo sorprendió.

Aún tenía el pelo negro azabache y la piel pálida de los Potter, así como los ojos verdes de su madre, pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes con su antiguo yo.

Su pelo ya no estaba desordenado, sino que caía en elegantes ondas enmarcando su rostro. Dándose cuenta de que veía borroso, se quitó las gafas y notó que su parecido con Sirius se acentuaba aún más.

Ya no era solo el pelo, también los rasgos de su cara eran más finos y aristocráticos, como los pómulos y la nariz, aunque seguía teniendo cierto parecido con James Potter.

—Eres como una mezcla entre James y yo con los preciosos ojos de Lily. —susurró Sirius.

—Y esto tampoco vais a explicármelo, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no, Bill, pero no tardarás en saberlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no queda ningún bloqueo, William?—preguntó Ragnair.

El rompedor de maldiciones volvió a pasar su varita sobre Harry, frunció el ceño y comenzó a murmurar.

— ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así? No lo entiendo. —el duende lo miró con interés. —Su cicatriz tiene algo maligno, pero está por encima de mis capacidades. Sería necesario un rompedor de maldiciones goblin.

Harry se preocupó. ¿Maligno? ¿De qué podía tratarse? Era Voldemort quien le había hecho esa cicatriz… ¿y si había hecho algo más?

El duende cogió una piedra transparente que guardaba en un cajón y habló de nuevo en otro idioma, cuyo nombre era "Galimatías", según creyó recordar.

—He llamado a alguien para que se ocupe de ello. Puedes irte, William.

El pelirrojo se despidió, algo confuso, y Ragnair esperó a que saliera antes de tenderle otra caja a Harry.

—Este es el anillo de la Casa Ravenclaw.

Harry cogió la caja y sacó un anillo de aspecto delicado en cuyo centro un águila sostenía entre sus garras una piedra azul claro. No tardó en ponerse el anillo y sentir lo mismo que con los anteriores.

—Esta otra contiene el de la Casa Gryffindor.

Sirius le dio la caja y dentro encontró otro anillo. Este tenía el dibujo de un león con una piedra roja entre sus fauces que le recordó al rubí de la empuñadura de la espada de Gryffindor.

—Y este contiene el de la Casa Peverell, pero hay un problema con este anillo. —murmuró el goblin.

Cuando abrió la caja, entendió lo que el duende quería decir. El anillo tenía el dibujo de lo que parecía un caballo espectral con alas, pero donde debería haber habido una piedra, no había nada.

—No hay piedra, y ¿qué criatura es esa? Parece un caballo.

—Es un thestral. Podrás leer sobre ellos al volver a Grimmauld Place. —dijo Sirius.

—Este anillo no tiene poderes porque está incompleto. La piedra se perdió hace siglos. Pero, de todas formas, le otorga el poder político como Heredero de la Casa Peverell. —explicó Ragnair. —Aunque es posible que encuentre alguna información sobre la piedra entre los libros de la bóveda, si le interesa.

Harry asintió pensando que, si había libros entre las reliquias de todas las familias, iba a tener que recoger algunos para echarles un vistazo.

—Falta el anillo de la Casa Slythering, pero me temo que ese anillo lleva siglos sin aparecer por aquí. Los goblins no sabemos dónde puede encontrarse.

—Puede que siga en manos del anterior heredero. —ofreció Sirius.

—No, Voldemort no llevaba puesto el anillo en ninguna de las ocasiones que nos hemos encontrado. Si lo tuviera, no dudaría en mostrarlo. A Voldemort le gustaría ser considerado Heredero de Salazar Slythering, pero la sociedad no lo reconocerá como tal sin el anillo para demostrarlo. Creo que por eso decidió guardar silencio. Así nadie investigaría si lo que decía era cierto y sus seguidores no descubrirían su estatus de mestizo. No, Voldemort no tiene el anillo.

—No me gusta que lo conozcas tan bien. —suspiró Sirius.

Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros tímidamente. Sirius volvió a suspirar y dirigió su atención de nuevo a Ragnair cuando este le tendió unos papeles, que colocó de forma que pudieran leerlos los dos.

Estado de la cuenta Ravenclaw:

Bóveda familiar: Reliquias (no valoradas, diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw extraída: Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts)

Retratos (no valorados)

Zona cetrera (no valorada)

Inversiones:

Google (20 %)

Apple (20 %)

Ink House (20 %)

Negocios desaparecidos

Propiedades:

Hogwarts (25 %)

Biblioteca privada (Hogwarts)

Estado de la cuenta Slythering:

Bóveda familiar: Reliquias (no valoradas y extraídas: desaparecidas)

Retratos

Reptiliario

Inversiones: negocios desaparecidos.

Propiedades:

Hogwarts (25 %)

Cámara de los Secretos (Hogwarts)

Red de túneles (Cámara de los Secretos)

—Vaya… —murmuró anonadado.

—Tendremos que realizar inversiones para las Casas Gryffindor, Peverell y Slythering. Y algunas más para la Casa Ravenclaw. Quizá podríamos invertir algo más en el Profeta. —murmuró Sirius pensativo.

—Hay una tienda que abrirá en un futuro cercano y en la que me gustaría invertir. —dijo Harry consiguiendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Sirius. —Los gemelos Weasley abrirán pronto una tienda de bromas. He visto algunos de sus productos y estoy bastante seguro de que van a tener mucho más éxito que Zonko.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que han conseguido el dinero para abrir la tienda?

—Estoy bastante seguro. Después de todo, yo les di el dinero.

—Me ocuparé de ello, entonces. —concluyó Ragnair sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Sirius. —Aunque sería conveniente que contratara un manager de cuentas diferente para sus otras Casas. Hasta entonces yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar al animago.

— ¿Por qué en todas las bóvedas hay un criadero o algo así? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido. Es tradición en las antiguas familias tener una zona en sus bóvedas con el tipo de animales en los que está especializada. De esa manera, es más probable que el heredero encuentre a su familiar o familiares. Cuanto más poderoso es un mago, mayor número de familiares suele tener. Por ejemplo tú, estoy bastante seguro de que tendrás unos cuantos. Normalmente se lleva al heredero al criadero al cumplir once y diecisiete años, pero la mayoría encuentra a su familiar a los diecisiete. Luego tendremos que ir a todas las bóvedas y comprobar si hay algún animal con el que conectas.

—Pero si la mayoría de magos no encuentra a su familiar hasta los diecisiete…

—Harry, tienes más poder que la mayoría de magos adultos, a pesar de que tu núcleo mágico tiene que seguir madurando hasta los veintiuno, y has comenzado a crear un vínculo familiar con Hedwig. Créeme cuando te digo que el viaje va a merecer la pena.

—Está bien. —suspiró. —De todas formas me gustaría recoger algunos libros. —Sirius sonrió un poco al notar que no había hecho alarde alguno sobre su poder.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un goblin de aspecto algo anciano entró. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry, concretamente en su cicatriz, con curiosidad.

Ragnair y el duende, que se presentó como Zarpalarga, compartieron unas frases en galimatías antes de que el recién llegado se dirigiera a Harry.

—Señor Black-Potter, uno de nuestros rompedores de maldiciones cree que su cicatriz tiene una poderosa presencia oscura. Si me permite, echaré un hechizo para identificar la naturaleza de esa presencia y ver si hay alguna manera de eliminarla. —Harry asintió, dándole permiso. —Deberá quedarse quieto unos segundos.

Harry obedeció y permaneció sin moverse durante cerca de un minuto. La expresión furiosa del duende habría hecho correr al propio Godric Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zarpalarga?—preguntó Ragnair.

— ¿Qué saben ustedes sobre "Horrocruxes"?

El semblante de Ragnair se ensombreció y Sirius palideció tanto que casi parecía un fantasma, lo que asustó a Harry.

Fuera lo que fuera esa magia, no era nada bueno si Sirius había reaccionado así.

— ¿Qué son los Horrocruxes?

—Son una de las más viles formas de la magia. Se precisa un ritual muy oscuro y asesinar a un inocente para realizarla y los Señores Oscuros lo utilizaban para alargar sus vidas. Es una magia oscura prohibida que permite dividir el alma y guardar un pedazo en un objeto, por lo que esta queda preservada y el mago no muere mientras el pedazo de alma no lo haga. —explicó Sirius.

Harry palideció, comprendiendo el motivo de que Sirius tuviera ese aspecto.

— ¿Soy un horrocrux de Voldemort?—preguntó horrorizado.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él antes de aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Cómo se puede destruir el horrocrux sin… sin…?

— ¿Sin destruir el recipiente? Los magos dirían que no hay forma, que la única manera es la muerte. —explicó Zarpalarga. —En cambio, los goblins conocemos un ritual para evitar precisamente eso. Lo desarrollamos para evitar la destrucción de los recipientes valiosos que solían usar los Señores Oscuros. Nunca habíamos oído hablar de un horrocrux vivo, sin embargo, y no estamos seguros de si funcionaría. Lo que es seguro es que el proceso es extremadamente doloroso.

—Quiero hacerlo. —dijo Harry con confianza. —No quiero tener en mí nada de ese monstruo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Harry asintió. —Entonces tendremos que preparar el ritual. Tardará una semana, así que tendrá que volver de nuevo.

Harry asintió con la mirada perdida y el duende, tras despedirse, salió para pedir que comenzaran a preparar el ritual.

Sirius seguía pálido, pero viendo el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo, hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse.

—Bueno, pues creo que solo nos queda visitar las bóvedas para coger lo que necesitamos. —dijo. —Usted conoce mejor a los demás duendes, Ragnair, le agradecería si contratara alguno de los que crea mejor capacitados para hacerse cargo del resto de las cuentas de mi hijo.

Aquella palabra provocó un cosquilleo a Harry, no tanto por el orgullo con que había sido pronunciada, sino por lo que significaba.

Aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de que uno de sus padres estuviera vivo.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, señor Black.

El goblin volvió a llamar a Griphook para que los acompañara a las bóvedas y, tras una breve despedida, Harry y Sirius lo siguieron.

Como siempre, Harry disfrutó del viaje en carro mientras Sirius lo miraba divertido. No era común ver a Harry disfrutar de un placer tan infantil.

Bajaron cada vez más profundo, mucho más abajo que su bóveda de confianza.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el escudo y el lema de la familia Black grabados. Sirius pasó la mano por la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente.

Harry miró asombrado el interior de la bóveda, no habiendo visto nunca tanta riqueza en un mismo lugar. Si su bóveda de confianza le había parecido inmensa, no era nada comparado con lo que veía ahora.

Sirius pareció ignorar todo esto y simplemente llenó de galeones una pequeña bolsa que parecía no tener fondo.

Después de eso, se volvió hacia Harry y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta una puerta más pequeña al fondo de la gran bóveda.

—Yo encontré a mi familiar a tu edad. —reveló el animago. —La última vez que vine aquí, poco antes de marcharme de casa.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó intrigado. — ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué era?

—Era un perro. Un mastín blanco, concretamente. Se llamaba Gryffin, lo cual puso a mi madre furiosa. Murió antes de que tú nacieras. Durante un enfrentamiento con mortífagos, recibió la maldición asesina en mi lugar.

—Lo siento. —susurró con suavidad.

—Yo también, era un gran compañero. Al menos vivió una vida feliz, aunque no fuera muy larga. —Sirius sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos y sonrió. —Bueno, ya es hora de que tú encuentres a tus familiares, empezando por los animales de la familia.

Sirius abrió la puerta y Harry lo siguió al interior de una cámara muy espaciosa. Estaba llena de cachorros dormidos, separados en secciones según su raza.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un ruido seco y se sorprendió al ver que ninguno de los cachorros se despertaba. Si no oyera sus respiraciones habría creído que estaban muertos.

—Es un hechizo. —explicó Sirius. —Como un letargo mágico. Solo despiertan para la persona con la que comparten el vínculo. Algunos de estos perros llevan siglos esperando, hay razas que hoy en día ni siquiera existen.

—Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo sabré si uno es mi familiar? Aquí hay cientos de perros. —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba alrededor.

—Muévete por la sala y si sientes una especie de "tirón" hacia alguno en especial, acércate para acariciarlo. —instruyó Sirius. —Si se despierta, es tuyo.

Parecía bastante fácil y Harry dio un par de vueltas observando a los cachorros. Había tantos de tantas razas y diversos tamaños y colores…

No pudo evitar asombrarse ante la variedad. Pero, de pronto, se detuvo ante una camada diferente y sintió una extraña atracción hacia el cachorro más cercano.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y hundió la mano en el suave pelaje del gran perro negro, que abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Harry soltó una suave exclamación de sorpresa cuando unos ojos increíblemente verdes se clavaron en él.

—Sirius, —llamó. —lo he encontrado.

El animago se acercó, emocionado, y se quedó sin aliento al ver al cachorro que, tras mirar a Harry unos segundos más, se estiró bostezando y se levantó.

— ¡Es un grim! Hace siglos que nadie despierta un grim…

— ¿Un verdadero grim? ¿O solo es como tú: un perro que se parece a un grim?

—No, Harry. Mi forma de animago es un perro que se parece a un grim, pero tu familiar es un verdadero grim. Supongo que también tendrás que leer sobre ellos.

—Sí, probablemente será lo mejor. Lo único que sé sobre ellos es que son enormes perros espectrales que rondan los cementerios y son considerados un augurio de muerte. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Maestro, ¿no vamos a marcharnos?—preguntó una voz.

Harry se sorprendió y miró al perro con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

— ¿Puedes entenderme?—preguntó el perro emocionado.

—Sí, puedo entenderte, pero ¿cómo es esto posible?

—No lo sé, maestro. ¿Tiene usted alguna afinidad con los perros?

—En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, tiene lógica. Tengo una habilidad conocida como "habla animal".

—Oh, es maravilloso, maestro. Podré hablar con usted.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando?—preguntó Sirius cuando finalmente comprendió por qué Harry y el grim estaban gruñendo como si mantuvieran una conversación.

—Quiere saber si vamos a marcharnos ya. —tradujo Harry mientras sonreía a Sirius.

—Cuando quieras. —murmuró el animago devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría coger unos libros primero. —dijo el chico antes de dirigirse de nuevo al grim, que de pie, le llegaba casi hasta el pecho. — ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo nunca he tenido un nombre, maestro.

—Pues entonces tendremos que buscarte uno. —murmuró Harry pensativo. — ¿Qué te parece…mmm…Serán?

—Serán… ¡me gusta maestro!

—Me alegro. —comentó Harry riendo ante el entusiasmo de su familiar. —Ahora salgamos de esta sala, he de recoger algunas cosas antes de irnos.

El perro lo siguió obedientemente, moviendo la cola con alegría mientras Sirius los observaba con diversión evidente.

Harry esperó a que Sirius cerrara la perta tras ellos antes de ir a una zona de la bóveda llena de estanterías con montones de libros.

Recogió todos los libros que encontró sobre metamorfomagia y algunos más para aprender runas y cómo hablar galimatías, así como sobre los grim y su cuidado, que eran tomos de aspecto muy antiguo.

Sirius también le recomendó algunos libros sobre la familia y os derechos de los Herederos y los Señores, y lo guardaron todo en un baúl de varios compartimentos que Sirius encogió y guardó en un bolsillo.

Cuando acabaron, salieron de la bóveda, donde los esperaba Griphook. El goblin miró a Serán con curiosidad y subió al carro sin una palabra.

Sirius Harry y Serán subieron tras él, pero esta vez el viaje fue más corto. Harry supuso que sería porque la bóveda Potter tenía un nivel de seguridad parecido al de la bóveda Black.

Al bajar del carro, Harry se reía de Serán, que no paraba de quejarse sobre carros infernales. Sirius le preguntó de que se reía y se unió a él cuando le tradujo que Serán odiaba los carros de Gringotts.

En esta ocasión, fue Harry quien tuvo que pasar la mano por la puerta. La bóveda Potter era bastante parecida a la Black y seguramente a la mayoría de las bóvedas más adineradas, pero con el escudo de la familia Potter.

Esta vez recogieron los libros primero, sobre la historia y la magia familiar, y luego fueron al aviario.

Allí encontró un nuevo familiar, una cría de hipogrifo llamada Rhasto que se quedaría con los goblins un par de días, hasta que Sirius pudiera ir a buscarlo para esconderlo en el jardín de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se sorprendió al oír sobre el jardín y Sirius le explicó que no había contado a la Orden sobre el jardín privado para que no intentaran prohibirle salir. Cuando todo saliera a la luz, Buckbeak podría quedarse allí con Rhasto.

Siguieron con el mismo procedimiento en cada bóveda, recogiendo al final libros sobre los animales a los que Harry estaba unido.

En las bóvedas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor encontró un retrato de Rowena y Godric que le hablaron sobre cómo encontrar su biblioteca y su salón privados respectivamente.

Harry decidió dejar allí los retratos, puesto que estos le aseguraron que también tenían uno en sus habitaciones de Hogwarts.

Además, en la bóveda Peverell recogió el retrato de Ignotus Peverell, uno de sus antepasados, con la esperanza de que pudiera contarle la historia familiar de la que no parecían haber muchos libros.

La bóveda Slythering estaba prácticamente vacía, pero había un papel en ella que contenía las instrucciones para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, lo cual ya sabía hacer, y un mapa de los túneles en el que estaba marcada una enorme habitación que se proponía investigar al volver a Hogwarts.

Finalmente, Harry se encontró unido por un vínculo familiar a una hermosa fénix llamada Iris en la bóveda de Rowena, un ágil nundu llamado Déstar en la bóveda de Godric, una astuta serpiente mágica llamada Saphir en la bóveda de Salazar y un joven thestral llamado Gardan en la bóveda Peverell, el cual también se quedaría con Rhasto.

Cuando hubieron acabado fueron a subir al carro, algo que Serán se negó a repetir una sola vez más.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esos malditos carros, maestro. Si no le importa, viajaré por las sombras a casa. —gruñó el grim.

— ¿Viajar por las sombras? Tendrás que explicarme eso más tarde, Serán. Recuerda, es Grimmauld Place.

—No te preocupes, maestro, lo encontraré siguiendo tu olor.

El perro desapareció en las sombras y Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío unos segundos, antes de volver a subir con Sirius a la entrada del banco, donde se despidieron de Griphook.

Con Saphir enroscada en su muñeca como si fuera una pulsera y el polluelo Iris escondido en el calor de los pliegues de su túnica, salieron al callejón, esperando que Déstar se mantuviera tan escondido como había prometido.

Un nundu en el Callejón Diagon llamaría demasiado la atención.


End file.
